


meetings

by kub_mor



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance, melaudrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kub_mor/pseuds/kub_mor
Summary: The woman seemed so much off this place and at the same time she looked at everything with such authority that Audrey, watching her for several nights, couldn't quite understand who she really was./how Melanie and Audrey got to know each other/
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Miss Audrey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. - FIRST -

**Author's Note:**

> here's the several chapters' story based on my imagination and the canon 
> 
> \- i do not own the characters or the show  
> \- literally i hate summaries and tags, i'm really bad at it, sorry  
> \- it's the alternative meetings of Melanie and Audrey, let's imagine they hadn't known each other before the train  
> so there will be some romance and angst, i warn you  
> \- the music mentioned in this chapter is "Say It Ain’t So Joe" (from ep 2 of the show)
> 
> hope you'll like it ♥

She was like a star at night whose shy light was cast to the ground.

She seemed so much off this place and at the same time this woman looked at everything with such authority that Audrey, watching her for several nights, couldn't quite understand who she really was.

They were on their tenth day of the endless journey and the Nightcar became a place for people of different classes, professions and nationalities. They all were survivors now, most of them had works, families and they came here at night finally to rest. The weariness of the disappeared world was on everybody's shoulders and the need to breathe freely was on edge.

The Nightcar became the shelter and salvation Audrey was glad she could offer to people in such a short time.

Yet, that woman was _different._

The woman dressed in black jeans, grey hoodie and the cap attracted her attention at once as she stepped in the Nightcar. Somehow people who wanted to visit the show were wearing their best clothes, a lot of makeup, their hair had been done, but she - on the contrary - looked like a shadow in the darkness. It seemed that she didn't want to be noticed.

But Audrey, even for 10 days, had learned her audience and spotted the unknown woman every time she was in.

Today was not an exception.

From the distance Audrey watched as the woman was going through the crowd of people on the dance floor. They appeared not to see her all. It was definitely what she wanted.

She was calm as if the loud music wasn't affecting her. She seemed to look far ahead not paying any attention to people moving around her. Audrey rarely saw people with so much restraint, persistence and calmness at the same time. She didn't look like anyone she'd already met on this train, and there were definitely a lot of people there. Absolute individuality.

Pure interest and curiosity played in Audrey’s mind.

The woman went straight to the bar and sat it one of the empty chairs for a minute. She ordered a drink and went to the farthest place of the night car the lonely table and sets of chairs that nobody seemed to want to occupy.

_Her place._

She quietly sip her drink and put the glass down on the table. Audrey saw her looking at everything in front of her with such ease that people used to have in the old world. Seldom such an expression was made here after everything had happened and still this woman had it. Like a stone that still remained hard even after hundreds of waves trying to destroy it.

“Miss Audrey, it's time,” her friend’s voice drew her attention from the woman and she looked at him in question.

“Oh, right,” understood she. It was high time for her performance. Today was the show of live music and her performance was always saved for last, when everyone else had already performed. The cherry on the cake that everyone would like to taste. The audience adored her and she was willing to give yourself to the love of the public.

Still, what else do they have left from the old world?

When Audrey stepped on the stage, she was met by hundred eyes, but her gaze stayed on the woman who had been occupying her mind for the last couple of days. She smiled hearing the music. Their eyes met and she started singing. Audrey could swear that she saw the sparkles in those dark green eyes. They played with the lights from the stage. Although she was sitting very far away, Audrey could see the reflection of bright colored flashes in her dark eyes. And she liked the tone of that insistent gaze, looking straight, open, unafraid.

_Say it ain't so, Joe please, say it ain't so_

_That's not what I wanna hear Joe_

_Ain't I got a right to know_

_Say it ain't so, Joe please, say it ain't so_

_I'm sure they telling us lies Joe_

_Please tell us it ain't so_

Melanie loved being here the place where nobody knew her or preferred not to notice as she was not in her usual blue outfit and people didn't recognize her. People were always expecting something from her and she was relieved to find one place where she didn’t have to pretend just listening to the beautiful voice of the mistress of the night car. Melanie felt safe and as herself again, she liked that forgotten emotion. She imagined the night car in such way but her expectations were even better in reality. It was worth every dollar. And the head of it, Miss Audrey, drew, everybody's attention by her talent, humanity and honesty. And, of course, beauty. The loud applause was the reaction and proves to everything that Melanie herself was thinking about the woman.

“Am I not interrupting?” the sudden question made her look up crashing with the blue eyes that were addictively attracting her attention during every visit.

Miss Audrey appeared just in front of her, her head was slightly tilted and she was holding a drink, probably a glass of water. Melanie couldn't be sure in the darkness, but she saw the unspoken question in blue eyes and nodded her head inviting the new guest to sit in the chair next to her own.

“Not at all,” Melanie shook her head a bit and returned to her drink. To tell the truth, she didn't have the normal conversation like for 10 days (work, engine, people in needs) that she didn't know what to say or if she should say anything at all. Lack of human contact. Blame nobody but herself.

“I'm Audrey,” the woman next to her seemed to feel the little tension and awkwardness between them and decided to speak up.

Melanie only smiled.

As if nobody in the Snowpiercer knew her.

“You sang beautifully,” instead of usual introduction said Melanie, smile never left her lips.

If Audrey understood that she had changed the topic from herself so quickly, she didn't show it. The smile on the woman's face was so genuine and honest that she couldn't help and smiled back.

“Thank you.”

For a while they sat in silence that was filled with quite music sounded from the stage. Surely, Audrey wanted to ask her a lot, starting with the name, her job if she had it, she had her questions but looking at the sincere smile and knowing everything look in woman's eyes she just realized that any attempt to find out more would be futile. Audrey was sure she saw such expression every night and now was observing it right in front of her.

“You are not much of a talker,” Audrey said grinning.

Melanie chuckled. Definitely, not her strongest side if not saying that attention all passengers’ speech or giving the instructions and orders from Wilford Industries. Fortunately, it's not the time for it.

“I think so,” accepted she and raised her glass of whiskey. “For the life of humanity, then.”

Audrey laughed as if it was the silliest thing she had ever heard. This was an ironic situation, considering the fact that they were on the last train of humanity, and outside of it the earth literally froze, hiding people, cities, all life under the ice and snow. No life at all.

“Really?” she asked, voice full of amusement but the woman’s gaze was so convincing with light sparkles in it so Audrey raised her hands in surrender and took her own glass.

“For the life, then,” she repeated with enthusiasm.

They cheered, clinking glasses.

Melanie stood up to go but the sudden grip on her wrist that disappeared at the next moment stopped her.

“You never said your name, what is it?” asked Audrey connecting their eyes again.

“Do I need to?”

“No,” Audrey paused for a second, “but I see you every night from the start. So I thought we could be friends or…”

“Or?” Melanie raised her eyebrows, surprise written across her features.

“Get to know each other, you know,” Audrey was smiling. Her eyes never left the green orbs that were staring at her so defiantly.

“See you later, Audrey,” said Melanie and walked away, a wide smile spread across her lips.

Audrey didn’t know what to think.


	2. - SECOND -

People believe that nothing happened twice in the world. They used to think so before they were stuck in the Snowpiercer. Now all the days seemed to be alike and they couldn't do anything about it.

It was just their life now.

Still Melanie thought that there was one thing on the train that never was the same. One person, to be exact. Miss Audrey was full of surprises, her performances were something Melanie had never seen before with all the shining lights, sparkles and glitter. Maybe it was just her assumption as she was always at work and simply had no time for such things. She didn't know and to be honest, she didn't give a shit about it. Now her visits to the night car became a part of routine she was eager to follow after the tired working day. Miss Audrey’s company who appeared to be really interested in her was a pleasant bonus.

Yet, today everything was mixed up.

It was usually Ruth’s duties and job to fill the needs of the third glass. And she did it perfectly well just for one exception. Somebody broke into the supply car and stole a box of apples.

Melanie could laugh at the situation if there was no the end of the world outside the windows. The system required actions from her. Ruth would have done everything Melanie would ask her to. But she had a day off and Melanie as a head of hospitality should step in instead of her.

So, today Melanie wasn't wearing her usual clothes she used to while visiting the night car. Today she had the obligations in front of the whole train and the system that she knew would never tolerate any inconsistencies and selfishness. The crime required punishment and it was up to Melanie now to provide it.

Audrey was sitting at the bar with a cup of tea when she heard the noise from the entrance. The people were coming, a lot, as she could see and hear the steps. There were screams and talks and it was so loud that she couldn't understand what everybody was talking about.

The people were gathering in the hall in front of the stage. Audrey could easily recognize all of them. They were _her_ people, the third class. Of course, not all of them were here, but the majority. She noticed how tense and frightened some of them looked and she was wondering what really had happened and how they were connected to it.

Suddenly the rising noise came to an end. Audrey could feel the shake in the air as if something really important came to the light.

And then and there she saw **_her._**

The woman was going straight to the stage surrounded by the guards. Everything about her was so domineering from her high-heel shoes to the strict bun on the head and intense gaze that there was no doubt that she was someone important.

Nothing was left from the woman Audrey met a few nights ago, no black clothes, no wide smile. The only thing that resembled that woman was the gaze and authority in it, as she was looking at everything around her. That look Audrey knew too well.

It was the woman who intrigued her so much.

She was there stepping on the stage with a lot of armed people who, Audrey was sure, were ready to use their guns if they needed to. They were here to protect and show the power thought Audrey could say for sure that the woman standing between them was so much more than they presented themselves.

“Good morning, all passengers of the third class,” the woman started speaking. Everything seemed to pause. All the people were staring at her, some with distrust and fears, others with some expectations. “My name is Melanie Cavill, I am the Head of Hospitality.”

Audrey looked at her, evident surprise written across her features. So, she was in charge. Remembering all the actions and the emotions the woman caused Audrey thought that explained a lot now.

“Wilford Industries wish all of you a good journey,” Melanie continued feeling the gazes upon her. “We all live in a difficult world, as the last piece of humanity. Two weeks ago our lives changed completely and we are here getting adjusted to the only possible environment. Without the Snowpiercer there is no life. The Earth can't be our home. But the train is now. And every home requires order and system,” Melanie paused for a second. “Mr. Wilford is really disappointed that one of you decided to disturb it.”

Melanie looked at all the people and heard the upcoming whispers.

Audrey also was looking around when her eyes met the green ones. They were full of force and determination that made her shiver a bit. Audrey suddenly understood that it was not the end and as if to prove it Melanie spoke.

“Benjamin Whilst.”

The name sounded like a danger and the sudden noise came after it became unbearable. People started screaming, pushing each other and pointing at one person who appeared to be pale as a wall.

Audrey hold her breath.

When he came to the stage visibly shaken, the tears in his eyes. He was just a mechanic in one of the sections, young and too self-confident. Audrey remembered how he spent a night here drinking after several days in the train. He was absolutely harmless.

“What did he do?” suddenly Audrey asked drawing everybody's attention but looking just at one and only person who knew the answer. Melanie signed meeting her gaze.

“Benjamin Whilst is accused of stealing a box of apples today's morning. The box was found in his room and the cameras in the supply car caught him”.

It was a box of apples that let the hell break.

“All?”

“ What the fuck?”

“Are you serious?”

The shouts were coming from all sides and Audrey could feel that the atmosphere somehow became lighter. She was going to laugh herself when she caught Melanie's eyes and all the sounds that were ready to leave her lips froze.

Melanie's eyes expressed nothing but seriousness.

Benjamin was now standing behind her, men at both of his sides as if they thought he would escape.

Nothing seemed normal.

“Mr. Wilford system requires order and obedience,” Melanie's voice sounded above all of them. “The life of people depends on all of us and our actions. Every crime on the Snowpiercer will have its consequences and punishment and the box of apples won’t be an exception.”

With the last sentence the night car was silent.

“It was just apples,” Benjamin's voice was so miserable. Yet, it was too loud in the deafening silence.

Melanie turned to the man and stepped to him.

“Who will not keep a penny shall never have many. Does that sound familiar to you?” Melanie looked straight at the man who started nodding quickly.

“I'm so sorry Miss Cavill. I would never do something like that again, please,” he was begging but Melanie wasn't already looking at him. She looked at the only person whose opinion she knew would change forever after this.

“Mr. Wilford had already reached a verdict,” Melanie said, sign left her lips. Audrey saw her take a deep breath before saying the following. “Benjamin Whilst, you are found guilty of theft and sentenced to cut off your hand by frostbite.”

Hearing the verdict, Audrey gasped. Melanie's intense gaze never left her.

“And I'm here to fulfill the will.”

The last words echoed from all the sides as if hundreds of voices repeated the awful truth. People were shocked and frightened. They were in trance and seemed to have no words left.

The only sound that was heard was the sobbing and screaming from Benjamin who was shaking violently and mumbling something. Everything was happening so quickly. Audrey watched like in a nightmare as Melanie nodded to one of the guards and he grabbed Benjamin holding him tightly not to let him escape. The others brought the table and the chair and push the weeping man at it making him sit. Melanie walked to the left side of the stage putting out a long tube with some mechanism on it.

“No, please, I beg you, Miss Cavill, please,” Benjamin sobbed shaking with fear as Melanie came to him and stood at the right side of the man.

“Benjamin Whilst, you are accused of a theft and your fault was proven.”

Her voice didn't tremble, Audrey could hear it. She couldn't take her eyes off the woman. It was too much. It all seemed like a bad dream and Audrey really wanted to wake up. But the green eyes were too insistent, and not a muscle seemed to move in Melanie’s face as she lifted the tube to the man's hand.

Nobody made the sound watching in horror as the hand froze in a second. Only Benjamin’s sobs and screams were heard.

Audrey stayed silent and couldn't look away from the hand covered in ice. She thought she was going to vomit when she saw that one of the guards gave Melanie a small hammer.

Audrey shivered, she didn't want to see what was coming next but she couldn't make herself turn away.

The crash of ice was the only sound followed by the hysterical cry of the man.

Suddenly she met Melanie's eyes and just for a second she could swear she saw pain and hopelessness there. It was quickly gone, replaced by the Head of Hospitality. She put the hammer on the table where Benjamin was almost unconscious and stepped in front of it.

Her words were heavy as metal.

“Wilford Industries is deeply sorry for the inconvenience and wish you a good day.”

Melanie didn’t look at Audrey when she left.


End file.
